


Cut Throats

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Spacegangsters [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Mugging, Multi, OT3, Spacegangsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Adam is mugged and while running away he slams into Nigel. Darko take care of his sparrow, while Nigel takes care of the mugger.





	Cut Throats

"Hey kid?"

"Me? I'm not a kid, I'm twenty nine." Adam says calmly. A gun cocks and presses to his forehead. Adam drops his bag.

"Good, you already have the idea. Wallet, phone, now." The man commands. Adam feels tears springing to his eyes and starts to cry as he digs out his wallet. He dropped it and goes to pick it up, but the man started yelling.

"Don't fucking move!"

Adam kept searching his pockets, but when he came up empty, the man got angrier. He shoved Adam into the alley and put the gun in his mouth. Adam coughed and gagged.

"I want the damn phone!"

Adam pointed to his bag frantically. It had to be there. The man lowered the gun and stepped away to look. Adam bolted.

His legs shook as he ran, and he wasn't sure if the man was chasing him or not. He just knew he had to run. He sprinted past people on the street, finally seeing the restaurant where they were suppose to meet. Nigel and Darko we're sitting outside, and Nigel stood as he approached. Adam sent them flying as he crashed into him.

Nigel coughed and grunted as he laid on the ground, but Adam just clung to him tightly and wept. Nigel made them both sit up and rubbed his back, until he started coughing. Inhaler. He didn't have his inhaler. It was in his bag.

Nigel was prepared. He felt something press to his mouth and release cool medicine, and he breathed deep. He continued to cry as Nigel took it out of his mouth and held him.

"Adam, darling, what happened? Why were you running?" Nigel asked.

"H-He took my things- he put a gun in my mouth-" Adam sobbed. Nigel yanked him up to a standing position and practically threw him into Darko's arms.

"Did he get your phone?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded. Nigel took out his phone, searched for something, and a map showed up.

"Darko, take care of star." Nigel instructed. Nigel was off in a heartbeat.

Adam tugged at his hair as Darko pulled him down into the metal chair, to sit in his lap. He rubbed his back and shushed him, using his other hand to take Adams away from his head. He rocked them slowly, and Adam started to calm down.

"Sparrow, do you want something to eat? Drink?" Darko asked.

"I-I feel nauseous." Adam said quietly. Darko waived over a waitress.

"A to-go cup of sprite, and a cup of the strongest alcohol you've got." He said.

"Please. Thank you." Adam added. The woman looked a bit awkward at the sight of the men sitting as they were, but she didn't comment as she went to get the drinks. Darko pulled out his cigarette pack from his pocket, but Adam shoved them away.

"Not now." Adam said shakily, punctuated by a cough. Darko sighed and put them away.

"Anything for you sparrow."

* * *

After sipping their drinks for a good half hour, Nigel came sauntering back up. His lip was cut, but he looked fine other than that. He handed Adam his bag, but Adam dismissed it. He slid it across the table and got up from Darkos lap, standing to hug Nigel.

He looked at his face and touched his swollen lip, and when Nigel showed no sign of flinching back in pain, Adam kissed him. Nigel devoured his mouth eagerly, and made sure Adams hands stayed away from his back waistband, where the bloody knife was tucked.

"Thank you for getting my things back. I'm sorry you got hurt." Adam said. Nigel shrugged.

"It's nothing, darling. Darko, I think we should have those steaks I've got back at the apartment. We need to get our star home." Nigel said, brushing the curls from his head.

"Yes, quite. Sparrow almost fell asleep on me." Darko smiled. Adam turned and hugged Darko.

"Thank you for keeping me safe while Nigel was gone." He said quietly. He leaned up and kissed Darko's cheek, not quite comfortable with the lips yet. Nigel was though.

"Yes, thank you, very much, Darko." Nigel growled, pressing his lips to his. Darko smirked and pulled away.

"Careful, you'll make your little cosmo jealous."

Adam blushed. He wasn't at all jealous. If anything he enjoyed seeing them kiss, a bit too much. Nigel knew that and locked lips with Darko again, making a scene. Adam had to turn away and push his fingers into his hips. These two were making him very sexually excited in a public place.

They finally laughed and had mercy on him, each one putting an arm around him. Darko had paid a long time ago, when it was clear they weren't eating, so they started the walk home. Both the gangsters listened as Adam pointed to, and went into detail about, each star that he could see until the got home.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at spacegangsters. It's early on in their relationship. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
